A la poursuite de l'amour
by rukiaron
Summary: roy riza!a la demande du général roy et riza partent a la poursuite d'un criminel en pleine montagne!
1. Chapter 1

Fic

Le colonel Roy Mustang remplissait des tas de paperasses comme a son habite sous le regard sévère de son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

Quand soudain Breda arriva avec une enveloppe cacheter du général. Le colonel s'en pressa d'ouvrir la lettre.

Colonel,

Votre mission si vous l'accepter sera de ramener hariku feriman, un dangereux criminel, déserteur de l'armée et espion qui s'est enfui de sa cellule après un minutieux interrogatoire. D'après nos renseignements il s'est réfugié dans les hautes montagnes de brodo (je vous rassure ca n'existe pas). Emmener votre lieutenant avec vous pour plus de sûreté, hariku est dangereux et armé.

Votre général

Roy : sortez Breda, lieutenant il faut que je vous parle.

Riza : très bien mon colonel que ce passe t-il ?

Roy : rassembler vos affaire on part a la montagne (lui montre le papier) soyez de retour ici dans une heure.

Riza : très bien mon colonel

Une heure plus tard ils partirent du quartier général, Riza conduisant et Roy a coté. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à l'arrière et ils avaient enlevés leurs habits de service les ayant remplacé par des habits civils. Apres une journée, le colonel décida de passer la nuit a l'hôtel.

Roy : arrêtons nous pour nous restaurez et nous reposer

Riza : très bien mon colonel

Roy : il va falloir nous appeler par nos prénoms si nous ne voulons attirer l'attention des gens

Riza : oui Roy

Ils arrivèrent à un hôtel et demandèrent une chambre lit double, le vieil homme leur passa les clés en faisant un clin d'œil à Roy. Celui-ci sourit au sous-entendu de leur hôte.

Une fois arrivée à leur chambre, ils s'installèrent. En voyant e lit, le brun s'imaginait lui et la blonde sur ce même lit quand tout a coup un coup sur sa tête le fit revenir a lui.

Riza : arrêtez de rêver, il ne se passera rien ce soir

Roy eut un sourire : donc vous sous-entendez qu'un autre soir il pourrait se passer quelque chose

Riza : pas avec vous en tout cas

Le brun perdit son sourire, Riza, elle, en abhorrait un grand.

Roy : allons manger _comment ca pas avec moi, qui pourrais être mieux que moi ?_

Après le repas ils allèrent se coucher.

Roy : je vais enfin vous voir les cheveux détachés

Riza : je dors les cheveux attachés

Roy : vous vous moquez de moi

Riza : oui, retourner vous que je puisse me déshabiller. A son regard de pervers, elle lui dit : essayer un peu de vous retourner et c'est mon canon pointer sur vous que vous verrez.

Roy : _gloups elle fait froid dans le dos heureusement qu'elle est de mon coté_

Ils finirent par se coucher et s'endormirent rapidement.

Fin du premier chapitre

Je sais je sais c'est pas long mais le deuxième est bien plus bien !

Bisous a tous ! et review please !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route.

Le colonel n'arrêtait pas de fixer son lieutenant, celle-ci agacé, arrêta la voiture et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

- j'essaie me vous imaginer avec une minijupe

- pff vous n'arrêterez donc jamais d'être un vieux pervers !

- non mais je suis sur que vous serez très jo…

- arrêtez de penser a moi et concentrez vous plutôt sur la mission, dit elle en pointant sur arme sur son colonel

- et vous n'arrêterez vous jamais d'essayer de terroriser les gens avec vos flingues ?

- et vous n'arrêterez jamais de poser des questions stupides ?

- ha aucune discussion n'est possible avec vous, lieutenant vous êtes définitivement désespérante.

- Et vous êtes définitivement casse-pieds !

- Bon qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Je conduis et vous réfléchissez à la mission

- On n'arrive dans combien de temps, dit il avec une voix d'enfant

- Ha ce n'est pas vrai, désespérait le lieutenant, 2 heures au maximum, mais peut être que je vous tuerais avant si vous continuer avec vos gamineries

- On ne peut jamais rire avec vous, quelque chose attira son attention et il dit, arrêtez vous

- Pourquoi, demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant

- Une jolie fille, répondit il avec un sourire de pervers confirmer

Je ne sais pas si un lieutenant a le droit de frapper ou de torturer son supérieur, mais je ne pense pas, pourtant Riza Hawkeye réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière comment descendre le colonel sans laisser de trace. Elle se décida et lui affligea un gros coup sur le crâne tant pis pour la réprimande, mais trop c'était trop ! Pensant l'avoir (enfin) assommer, elle repartir un plus joyeuse mais le colonel se redressa et dit :

- ouinnnnnnnn méchante Hawkeye elle m'as frappé, dit avec un sourire l'alchimist de flamme

- vous l'aviez mérité

- vous ne supportez pas que je regarde d'autre femme que vous

- c'est beau de rêver et je crois colonel que le coup que je vous ai porté sur la tête vous a affecté votre mental qui n'était déjà pas du plus génial

- vous savez je peux être très galant et très doux aussi !

- vous êtes pour l'instant agaçant.

Le colonel rigolait bien intérieurement, il essayait de faire tomber son lieutenant dans ses derniers retranchements et il fallait avouer qu'il adorait son répondant.

1 heure passa lentement pour le lieutenant obliger de subir l'interrogatoire de son colonel a quoi elle répondait que cela ne le regardait pas. _Apres tout est ce si grave d'étrangler un supérieur_, pensait la blonde

Il commençait à arriver sur des paysages montagneux, Riza décida de mettre des chaînes vu l'épaisseur de la neige

- whaou vous savez faire beaucoup de choses avec vos mains ?

- oui je sais tenir un flingue et visez ou ca fait mal

- d'accord je me tais

- est ce possible ?

- je sens une pointe d'ironie dans vos paroles !

- Hnh, ne préférant rien rétorquer qui pourrait nuire a sa place.

Après avoir mi les chaînes, ils continuèrent à avancer. Mais une demi heure plus tard la voiture, ne semblait plus vouloir bouger.

- vous me faite le coup de la panne Hawkeye

- c'est très drôle colonel mais voyez vous nous n'avons plus d'essence

- vous plaisantez

- ai-je l'air ?

- non excusez moi comment pourriez vous alors que vous ne le savez pas

- _le tuer l'étriper le tabasser _…

- bon il va falloir qu'on se réchauffe si nous ne voulons pas mourir de froid et justement j'ai un moyen très pratique pour se réchauffer, expliqua il une lueur de perversité dans les yeux.

- N'y pensez même pas, dégaina t elle

- Trop tard

- Pff, bon nous allons marchez et chercher un endroit quelconque pour nous abriter

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures :

- lieutenant j'ai mal aux pieds

- le jour où vous ne vous plaindrez pas, je me mettrais une minijupe

- très bien je me tais

- je plaisantais

- pas moi

Piégée voila ce qu'elle était mais pourquoi avait elle fallu qu'elle réplique pourquoi les dieux lui affligeaient ca a elle, _Argh la vie est injuste_.

The fire alchimist, rigolait bien de son coté, Hawkeye en minijupe, haha rire de pervers mélanger a du sadisme, il l'imaginait déjà et bavait déjà.

Tout a coup Riza s'arrêta, n'étais ce pas la forme d'une maison, elle demanda a son colonel de la suivre. Elle avait raison une maison, les dieux voulaient ils se faire pardonner ?

Elle entra, vide, la maison était vide. Bien sur comme toute maison abandonner, ce n'étais pas le luxe, de la poussière un peu partout, des petites bêtes. Mais ayant prévu plusieurs choses dans son sac, elle arriverait bien a rendre cette maison convenable. Elle sortit et vis un tas de bois situé dans une cabane. Elle en prit et les déposa dans la cheminée.

- allumez mon colonel

- je ne peux pas je suis tout mouillé a cause de la neige

- ba déshabiller vous et séchez, dit elle en lui balançant une serviette

- est ce une proposition ?

- pff, soupira t-elle agacement, et dépêcher vous on a pas toute l'aprèm.

Apres avoir mi le feux, il commencèrent a nettoyer et a ranger et il y avait du boulot.

Apres avoir rendu la maison correct, et surtout parce que la nuit était tomber il décidèrent de se coucher.

- j'ai remarqué que le canapé faisait canapé-lit, on dormira donc ensemble.

- Génial lieutenant.

- J'avais prit une couverture au cas ou on en aurait besoin !

Ils allèrent donc se coucher mais la cheminée étant loin du canapé, ils grelottaient.

- nous devrions nous rapprochez lieutenant

- hors de question

- c'est bon nous avons froid tout les deux je ne suis un pervers a ce point la !

- on ne sait jamais avec vous !

Ils se rapprochèrent, Riza posa sa tête sur le torse de son colonel et lui l'entoura de ses bras. Ils commençait a s'endormir quand :

- colonel Roy mustang, enlever votre main de sous ma chemise

- oups désoler, l'habitude

La nuit allait être longue

Fin du chapitre 2

Voila la suite j'espère que tout le monde a aimez, si il y a des problèmes n'hésiter pas a me le dire !

Réponse aux comm.

**Ero-alchimiste : haha je kiffe ton pseudo Mdr, en fait c'est ma première fic de fullmétal alchimiste, j'en avait fait d'autre avant de Naruto ! Lol. Merci pour ton comm. **

**Mayu : c'est vrai que le chapitre était un peu beaucoup court celui la est plus long ! C'est vrai j'adore aussi le couple Roy/Riza (sinon je ferrais pas la fic en même tps Mdr)**

**Conis : voila la suite. Merci pour ton comm.**

**Yuhi : merci a toi aussi pour ton comm. J'espère que la suite plaira**

**Rizahawkeye : c'est mieux comme ca ? Je ne sais pas si le colonel fait assez réaliste tu me le diras si c'est bien stp ! Merci pour ton comm. Voila la suite.**

**Riza mustang : la suite ? C'est maintenant Lol, contente que tu apprécies. Merci pour ton comm.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le lendemain Riza se réveilla, elle avait dormir confortablement et son oreiller était bien dur, se rappelant subitement où elle était et avec qui, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans les bras de son colonel mais carrément sur lui.

Elle essaya de s'en aller mais les bras de Roy la tenait bien fermement, elle tenta alors de le réveiller elle ne réussit finalement qu'a empirer la situation, en effet car en le secouant doucement pour qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux, il émit un léger grognement et renversa la situation, surplombant de tout son poids, sa pauvre subordonnée. Sa tête reposant sur la poitrine du lieutenant et resserrant ses bras autour de la fine taille de riza. Celle-ci déjà rouge commençait a devenir violacé, se demandant si elle ne devait pas le réveiller d'un grand coup de poids dans sa face de pervers, car il faut quand même le faire pour arriver a être pervers même en dormant. Elle écarta la tête de Roy pour qu'il évite de la mettre dans sa poitrine, mais bien évidemment il restait scotché et se frotta contre elle. Ne pouvant plus, elle prépara son poing lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller.

Bien sur vu la position et le faite qu'il ait la tête dans le cul (whaou balèze le gars !), il essaya de l'embrasser ce a quoi riza répondit par un coup de poing bien placé, _non mais_ _franchement_ _trop c'est trop _

Retrouvant ses esprits, il alla vers elle et lui demanda :

- mais pourquoi vous m'avez encastrer dans le mur, vous n'auriez pas voulu goûter a un de mes fantastique baiser

- je suis sur que vos baisers ne sont pas si merveilleux que ca !

- essayer donc ! dit il en avançant

- un pas de plus et je tire ! dit elle en sortant son flingue

- ho vous m'énerver riza, toujours en train de sortir ce gros engin et a le coller sous mon nez, lui prends, voila confisquer !

- comment avez-vous ? rendez le moi !

- d'accord je vous le rends !

- merci, dit elle en tendant sa main

- mais avant embrassez moi

- vous rêvez la ! rendez le moi si vous ne voulez vous pas que j'emploie la force !

- haha que pourriez vous faire contre un alchimiste d'état !

- holà beaucoup de choses !

Voyant le sourire du colonel s'étendre elle se dit que ce n'était pas un bon sujet de conversation, mais pourquoi fallait il qu'elle se retrouve coincé avec lui dans cette maisonnette.

- bon assez jouer rendez moi mon flingue

- d'abord vous aller devoir m'embrasser

- d'accord

- quoi ? dit il surprit et euphorique

Elle s'approcha de lui se mit sur la pointe des pieds et au moment ou leur lèvres allaient s'effleurer elle s'empara de son arme, tourna la tête, et lui chuchota dans l'oreille : merci comme ca je l'ai récupérer sans trop de frais.

Le colonel complètement abasourdit se dit que la prochaine fois se serait la bonne et qu'elle serait obliger de succomber a son charme comme toute les autres. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas comme toute les autres, riza est particulière aussi bien de caractère que dans le cœur de Roy qui ne battait que pour elle. Cet accident était une aubaine pour lui qu'il ne laisserait pas passer.

Apres s'être laver, pas sans difficulté car l'autre essayait de rentrer a chaque fois dans la salle de bain, elle du vider au moins un chargeur complet avant qu'il ne se calme, prépara a manger. Heureusement pour eux riza avait apporter deux trois petites bricoles a manger. Apres elle irait tuer les quelques bêtes qu'elle pourrait trouver, elle n'aimait pas ca mais il fallait bien se nourrir.

Dans l'après midi, ils décidèrent de se promener un peu et de ramener un repas pour le soir.

La neige était haute et ils avaient du mal a marcher.

- vous auriez du rester a l'intérieur

- et vous laissez seule jamais de la vie, dit Roy

- je suis plus responsable que vous, j'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller toute seule

- mais ca vous fait de la compagnie

- vous parlez d'une compagnie, qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre et qui m'embête tout le temps

- au moins je vous occupe

- Hnh si vous le dites

Voyant une montagne de neige devant eux, enfin plutôt devant riza car le colonel se trouvait derrière elle, Roy eut la tentation, qu'il réalisa d'ailleurs, de la pousser dedans, la recouvrant totalement de neige.

_Je vais le tuer, merde ou est mon pistolet, quel bel enfoiré à cause de lui je l'ai paumé, m'en fou il vas payer !_

Le colonel devant la tête que tirait sa subordonnée explosa de rire, ce fou rire ne dure pas longtemps car riza lui envoya une boule de neige dans la figure. Contrarié celui-ci récidiva.

C'est comme cela que la guerre des boules de neiges commença. Apres une bonne heure, et surtout parce qu'il étaient trempés et fatigués, ils s'arrêtèrent. Tout les deux couchés dans la neige reprenant leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent subitement et commencèrent à péter de rire. Apres cette crise de rire, Roy se releva offrant son aide a riza en lui tendant la main. Cette dernière accepta l'offre, mais malheureusement glissa, ce qui les fit tomber tout les deux, l'un sur l'autre.

Riant une nouvelle fois aux éclats, ils se rendirent pas tout de suite compte de leur proximité, mais lorsque ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils se virent que leur front étaient accoler et leur lèvres plus qu'a quelques millimètres.

Le colonel ne pouvant plus, l'embrassa, aux diables les représailles…

Fin du chapitre 3

Oula il y a du rapprochement ! Comment vas réagir riza pour le baiser ?

Bisous a plus Rukia-san

Merci pour les comm j'espère qu'ils seront plus nombreux cette fois ci svppppppppppppp


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

_Le colonel n'en pouvant plus l'embrassa aux diables les représailles_

Riza sentit qqch. d'humide sur la bouche, qqch. d'ailleurs d'assez agréable, elle ne réfléchissait plus trop, son cerveau était embué, alors elle se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte. La langue du colonel s'insinua dans sa bouche et commença à danser avec celle du lieutenant. Le dit lieutenant qui se réveilla et repoussa de toutes ses forces son colonel.

- colonel, dit Riza sur un ton furieux

- quoi ?

- vous avez profité de la situation

- ba vous aviez l'air d'aimer non ?

Mauvaise réponse, Riza chercha son pistolet et le trouva, miraculeusement (enfin grâce a moi) elle commença ca donc à tirer sur son colonel qui s'enfuyait en courant. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux essoufflés, le colonel s'excusant immédiatement et le lieutenant furieuse mais un peu calmée. Lorsqu'il trouvèrent a manger, ils rentrèrent a la cabane.

Une fois sec, ils mangèrent en silence. Le colonel en ayant marre de ce lourd silence, prit la parole :

- bon Riza il faut qu'on parle

- je n'ai rien à vous dire

- il faudra bien pourtant, je suis désoler j'ai profiter de la situation tout a l'heure

- ba voila il suffisait de s'excuser

- mais sachez que si c'était a refaire je le referais, dit il en la regardant intensément

Elle se sentait troubler par ce regard, bien sur qu'elle avait apprécié ce baiser et même cette situation rester seule avec lui que rêver de mieux mais il était son supérieur et surtout sa réputation de coureur de jupon n'était plus à faire.

- j'accepte vos excuses mon colonel mais ne recommençais plus

- _ne compte pas sur moi je t'aurais, je te veux et je ne veux que toi._

Ils firent la vaisselle (bizarrement il y a l'eau courante Lol) et puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Riza tourna le dos au colonel, elle commençait a s'endormir lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer

- colonel je vous dit quoi ?

- désolé mais j'ai froid, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de moyen de se réchauffer.

- Profiteur

Le colonel ne rétorqua rien dans un sens c'était vrai mais il avait quand même froid même s'il collait un peu beaucoup le lieutenant.

- pas de si près colonel, dit elle en sortant un de ses flingues

- je voudrais bien savoir d'où vous les sortez ?

- pff bonne nuit

- bonne nuit Riza, lui murmura il dans l'oreille

Celle-ci frissonna a cause de la proximité mais aussi a cause du son grave et sensuel que dégageait sa voix.

Roy mustang, fier de l'effet produit, la serra davantage, sous les reproches de celle-ci, mais il prétexta avoir sentit qu'elle avait froid, Riza ne dit lui rien et rougit.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement tout les deux.

Le lendemain, Riza se réveilla en premier (ba ouais la colonel c'est un faignant comme moi Lol) elle ouvrit les yeux et vit a 2 millimètres, le visage de Roy, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle voulut se retourner mais il la tenait fermement. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle commença à le regarder, qu'est ce qu'il était trognon quand il dormait, Riza lui enleva une mèche qui lui barrait le visage. Le colonel poussa un grognement et ouvrit les yeux rencontrant ceux de Riza. Il lui sourit, un de ses sourires charmeurs qu'il savait si bien faire.

- _ne pas succomber, ne pas succomber, ne pas succomber_, se disait Riza

- bonjour lieutenant, dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

- bonjour pouvez vous me libérer ?

- non pas tout de suite, peut être dans quelques heures

- colonel SVP ne commençait pas, dis Riza d'un air menaçant

- SVP Riza laisser moi profiter de votre charmante compagnie, vous n'êtes pas bien dans mes bras ? lui murmura t il a l'oreille

- _Non tu ne dois pas lui rouler une pelle contrôle toi ma fille _la n'est pas la question mais il faut bien se lever.

- Pfffffff non dodo

Il mit sa tête dans son cou, resserrant encore ses bras autour d'elle.

- colonel, dormez si vous voulez mais moi je dois me lever

- non vous un bon oreiller et en plus j'adore votre odeur

La blonde rougit au plus au point puis elle sentit une légère pression dans son cou.

- qu'est ce que vous faite ?

Il était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou, il s'arrêta pour lui répondre

- j'en ai marre de jouer au chat et a la souris pas vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas trop abasourdi par la réponse. Il continua donc de l'embrasser. Riza n'en pouvait plus elle sentait la langue de son colonel léché les moindres recoin de son cou, en laissant quelques suçons par ci par la. Une de ses mains caressait son dos la faisant frémir.

- SVP arrêtez, dit la blonde à bout de souffle

Il arrêta et la regarda droit dans les yeux

- et si moi je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter

- et bien vous allait le faire car je voudrais bien me lever

- et alors ?

- et alors je risque fort d'utiliser la force

- n'en avez-vous pas marre de me résister

- vous êtes vraiment un sale macho, prétentieux qui ne sait vraiment pas embrasser

Avec cette dernière phrase elle était quasiment sur qu'il la lâcherait malheureusement pour elle :

- ha oui j'embrasse mal ? _elle_ _va bien voir que j'embrasse divinement bien_

- très mal, maintenant veuillez me lach…

Il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse donc il pouvait faire preuve. Mais elle le repoussa, ok il embrassait super bien mais ce n'était une raison pour qu'elle se laisse faire. Il se prit une baffe monumentale et sous le choque la lâcha.

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois finit elle mangea en silence et fit la vaisselle. Encore une fois, elle sentit des bras l'entourer, elle allait crier mais Roy la devança en paroles et lui dit :

- excuse moi Riza mais tu me rends fou

Le dites Riza piqua a nouveau un fard, lorsqu'elle flaira quelque chose d'anormal. Puis elle plaqua le brun a terre, même pas 2 seconde après un coup de feu retentit.

Fin du chapitre 4

Gros bisous. Rukiaron. Faites péter les comms svppppppppppppp


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

_Le dites Riza piqua a nouveau un fard, lorsqu'elle flaira quelque chose d'anormal. Puis elle plaqua le brun a terre, même pas 2 seconde après un coup de feu retentit._

Riza prit ses flingues et se releva quand elle fut retenue par 2 bras.

- où vas-tu ? demanda le colonel

- je vais faire le tour de la maison pour le surprendre, expliqua le lieutenant

- fait attention

Et elle partit, elle fit bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit et contourna doucement la maison. Mais une fois le tour fait, aucune trace du tireur.

Alors toujours sur ses gardes, elle décida d'aller voir roy. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle le vit bâillonner, elle sentit un coup puis tout devint noir.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle fit face a hariku le tueur qu'ils devaient chercher, d'ailleurs ils l'avaient presque oublier celui la.

- ho la belle aux bois dormant est réveillée, elle est mignonne avec ca

- ne la touche pas, la défendit son supérieur

- ho c'est mignon, son prince la défend, ria le criminel, mais une fois qu'il n'y aura plus de prince charmant peut être que je pourrais m'amuser un peu.

- tu vas surtout t'amuser avec un des mes flingues surtout le moment ou il sera en train de t'exploser la cervelle, se moqua la blonde.

- Mais c'est dommage qu'une figure d'ange soit aussi caractérielle

- Et oui mon gars t'es pas tomber sur la mieux, expliqua Riza

- C'est pas grave on va arranger ca mon ange, dit il en pointant le pistolet sur la tempe de roy.

- tu crois franchement que ca me fait quelque chose que tu lui troues la cervelle, ce n'est que mon supérieur, lui dit Riza

Pendant ce temps le brun était en train d'assimiler les paroles de son lieutenant pour elle il n'était qu'une mission, il était dégoûté, oui dégoûté de l'aimer.

- tu fais ta maligne Hawkeye, mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu tiens énormément à ton colonel

- c'est aussi ton petit doigt qui t'a dit ou nous trouver ?

- ici c'est moi qui pose les questions

- pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu en poser beaucoup, qui t'a informer sur nous.

Feriman lui assena un coup

- tais toi, tu es peut être jolie mais tu ne vas le rester longtemps si ca continue.

Puis une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce, hariku décrocha et sortit.

- il faut que vous brûliez les liens colonel.

- Je ne peux pas je n'ai plus mes gants

- Ils sont où ?

- Ils sont sur la table, mais non tu ne bouges pas je vais y aller moi

- Excuser moi mais vous avez la délicatesse d'un éléphant, je vais y aller.

Espérant que sa conversation dure un peu de temps, elle se leva et sauta doucement a pieds joins pour enfin attraper un des gants avec sa bouche, puis elle se remit en place. Le colonel mit son gant au moment ou l'autre arrivait. Riza s'était placée devant lui pour lui faire office de couverture. Le criminel semblait troublé par sa conversation et ne se préoccupait pas de ce que faisait Roy ni du gant de disparu, pour le plus grand soulagement des deux prisonniers. Pendant ce temps la, Roy brûlait doucement ses liens pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais ca aller trop doucement a son goût. Puis le malfrat prit Riza par le bras.

- désoler chérie mais les ordres sont les ordres, tu seras la première

- pourquoi s'en prendre a elle, demanda le firealchemist

- si tu n'étais pas avec elle ca ne serait jamais arriver. Mais puisque en plus d'être avec toi vous vous aimez mutuellement je la supprime et toi tu meurs a petit feu de l'intérieur sachant que l'amour de ta vie est morte.

- Qui veut se venger ? demanda cette fois ci la blonde

- Puisque vous allez mourir je peux bien vous le dire c'est votre général qui est juste pour préciser un homoculus.

- Saleté je le tuerais après toi, expliqua Roy en détachant ses liens pour libérer ses mains et sortir ses flammes.

Mais Feriman prit son pistolet et tira en même temps, le résultat fut que Feriman était a terre cramer mais pas mort et que Roy tombait lentement pourtant aucune douleur ne l'assénait alors pourquoi tombait il ? Il le comprit en voyant du sang et des cheveux blonds

Fin du chapitre 5

Kikoo je sais je suis en retard et en plus je vous arrête sur une fin des plus douteuses mais mon esprit machiavélique adore ca Lol.

Réponse aux comms :

Anko-chan : c'est vrai cette fille est stupide (en tout cas pour ca) mais l'erreur est humaine non ? Faut juste qu'elle se rattrape Mdr. Bisous

Anne-o-nyme : pour savoir quels sont les intentions de Riza il suffit de lire la fic Lol. Biz

Gabrielle27210 : ho merci beaucoup pour ton comm je sais que la suite fut longue a publier, sorry. Doublement sorry mais je ne pense pas que ed va apparaître, dans cette fic du moins. Bizou

Shigure89 : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Roy collant non ? Mdr. Biz

Riza mustang : ba voila la suite que tu n'espérais plus non plus je pense Mdr. Mon esprit machiavélique te laisse encore sur une fin machiavélique Mdr. Bisous.

Mistikfantasy : voila la suite. Bizou

Conis : c'est clair la pauvre Riza Lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizou

Linh-Sasha : voila la suite tant attendu, bisous

Kelkun : tu veux la suite ba la voila Biz

Azusa : et ouais le bac est finit mais j'étais en vacances lol bisous

Lyli : ouais on va tous tuer le méchant pour avoir gâcher ce moment tout mimi. Bizou

Keops : voila la suite, bou excuse moi pour le retard. Biz

Merci pour tout vos comms c'est très gentil. Gros bisous a tout le monde

Rukia-san.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Il le comprit en voyant du sang et des cheveux blonds _

Riza avait eu assez de temps pour protéger son colonel.

- Riza réponds moi ca va ?

- c'est quoi cette question idiote ? bien sur que je vais bien une balle vient juste de me frôler l'épaule.

- Tu saignes !

- Normal je suis blessé

- Pourquoi m'avoir protéger ?

- Parce que je … c'est mon boulot.

- Ton boulot, oui c'est vrai, dit il amerment.

La blonde vit une pointe de tristesse en lui, mes lui dire les véritables raisons de son sauvetage consisteraient a lui relever ses sentiments et ca elle ne le pouvait pas. Leur amour était impossible, l'armée compliquait tout.

Pendant qu'elle cogitait Roy attachait fermement le criminel en s'assurant qu'il ne pourrait plus nuire et prit son portable. Une fois finit, il se tourna vers Riza

- laisse moi voir ta blessure

- et en profiter pour que me matter je vais le faire moi-même

Elle se leva mais sa tête lui tournait trop et elle tomba lorsqu'elle sentit Roy la rattraper :

- tu me laisses faire, tu n'ais pas en état

- pff …

il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et devint rouge en pensant a ce qu'ils allait devoir faire mais il en rêvait depuis des années.

- hum heu Riza, il va falloir que tu enlève ton haut

- pervers et profiteur

- tu es blesser il faut que je te soigne

- ne joue pas au docteur avec moi

- et pourtant …. (sourire rêveur)

- qui m'as donné un colonel si pervers

Elle essaya de l'enlever mais avec un bras ce n'était pas pratique, et elle dut bien l'avouer.

- je n'y arrive pas

- quoi ?

- ba j'y arrive pas alors enlève moi ce putain de haut

- ca fait des années que j'attends que tu me dises ca (se reçoit un coup) eh !

- tu m'énerves avec tes vieilles insinuations

Il lui enlève délicatement son haut dévoilant un soutien-gorge rose.

- c'est mimi

- bon tu me désinfectes

- hein ? (des idées perverses se mettaient à affluer dans sa tête)

- arrête tout de suite de regarder ma poitrine comme ca

- hein ?

- soigne moi bordel

Le colonel commençait a avoir chaud, il ouvrit sa chemise, les propos de son lieutenant avait bizarrement un effet dévastateur sur son esprit tordu de pervers.

Il commença à la soigner faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire le moindre mal. Riza elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le torse musclé de son colonel, elle aurait bien voulut le toucher rien que pour l'effet de ses abdos sous ses doigts, ha fallait vraiment quel arrête de penser a ca. Une fois finit, le beau brun décida de prendre une douche.

Riza voulut aller voir le prisonnier pour l'interroger mais il était encore évanoui, elle le fera quand il sera réveiller car sinon il ne leur apprendra rien de plus.

- Riza si tu veux y aller la douche est libre

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, son cœur manquait un battement non plutôt deux. Roy était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette nouée à la taille, ses cheveux en bataille et son torse muscler qui délignait encore d'eau. Roy se félicitait intérieurement du résultat il avait du temps a trouver ce « style » et il voyait bien l'effet produit sur son lieutenant qui a son avis succomberais bientôt a son charme.

- tu vas bien, tu es _étrangement_ rouge, dit il en posant une main sur son front.

- Oui oui ca va bien, déglutit elle difficilement.

Elle prit des affaires mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle était encore mouillée à cause de leur bataille de neige. _Putain ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour_

- tu aurais une chemise a me prêter s'il te plait car tu vois mes affaires sont mouillées ou sales.

- Oui bien sur. Il bavait déjà a l'idée de voir sa blonde préférer en chemise, seulement en chemise. Il lui en tendit une.

- Merci

Une demie heure plus tard la jeune femme sortit, la chemise lui arrivait aux genoux.

- ca te vas bien

- n'en profite pas pour me relooker

- mais je ne suis pas comme ca voyons. (mais bien sur Lol)

- Bon on l'installe ou lui ? questionna Riza en désignant le criminel.

- Dans la salle de bain comme ca il nous foutera la paix quand on dormira. J'ai faim

- Ventre sur patte

- Je vais faire quelque chose

- NON

- La confiance règne

- Je vais le faire

- Avec ton bras ?

- Pff bon d'accord tu as gagner

- J'ai le droit à un baiser

- N'essaie même pas

- Bouuuuuuuuuu

Ils mangèrent et le lieutenant découvrit que son colonel pouvait très bien cuisiner quand il s'en donnait la peine.

- il fait froid, se plaignit Riza, tu n'aurais pas un pull

- c'est tout ce qui me reste, le strict minimum imposer désoler

Riza se résolut à s'asseoir prêt du feu, elle grelottait toujours un peu mais beaucoup moins, mais deux bras l'entourèrent elle se retourna pour faire face a son supérieur.

- je ne veux pas te retrouver morte de froid, se justifia il devant le regard accusateur de Riza.

Elle se détendit ce qui surpris l'alchémist, puis se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormis alors il la porta jusqu'au lit en prenant soin de son bras. Puis se replaça devant le feu.

Il réfléchissait comment il pourrait « vaincre » son général. Mais la fatigue prit sur lui et il s'endormit devant le feu. Trois heures plus tard le lieutenant prit d'une affreuse crampe au bras se réveilla. Elle vit son colonel près du feu et se décida à la réveiller. Elle le secoua doucement et elle vit qu'il parlait dans son rêve, curieuse elle se rapprocha pour écouter ce qu'il disait :

- Riza reviens je t'aime ne part pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne partirais nulle part (surtout avec un bras K.O), lui chuchota elle dans l'oreille heureuse de voir que ses sentiments étaient vrais.

Elle le secoua un peu plus fort :

- allez debout flemmard

- Riza ?

- oui allez lève toi que je te mette au lit il sera plus confortable que le sol.

- Et je pourrais me coller a toi (se reçoit une tape)

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais réveiller plutôt que je te traîne comme une cinglée jusqu'au lit.

- Ok je me lève.

- Pas trop tôt.

Ils allèrent se coucher, une fois installée dans le lit, la blonde grimaça, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une position sans que son bras lui fasse mal. Jusqu'à ce que Roy la prenne dans ses bras, elle était bien comme ca et ne voulait plus bouger.

Fin du chapitre 6

Voila ha j'ai pas mis longtemps cette fois ci Lol je veux me faire pardonner peut être Lol.

Je vous remercie pour vos comms, gros bisous.

Rukia-san.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Quand le lieutenant s'éveilla elle était seule dans son lit, elle se leva pour voir Roy devant le feu entrain de réfléchir. Elle s'approcha de lui en lui demandant :

- ca va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs

- oui je pense seulement qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen de rentrer et d'éliminer le général.

- Hariku n'avait il pas un portable ? demanda la blonde (note de moi : on va dire que ca existe)

- Tu sais que tu es un génie, dit il avec un sourire

Riza alla chercher le portable quand Roy la retiens par la main.

- tu sais ce que je t'ai dit avant qu'on soit attaquer c'était vrai, je n'ai jamais ressentit ca pour une autre femme

- quand nous serons rentrés, tu vas devoir oublier ce sentiment, nous sommes dans l'armée, nous ne pouvons pas, je ne veux pas briser nos carrières, annonça-t-elle

- il n'y a que ta carrière qui t'intéresse ? je ne peux pas oublier du jour au lendemain que je t'aime

Troublée par cette déclaration Riza ne dit rien, Roy la tira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras, puis il l'embrassa. Au début, passive, la tireuse l'embrassa passionnément. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cette déclaration. Le brun la serra plus fort contre lui. Leur sentiments (note de moi : et surtout moi) les poussèrent jusqu'au lit. Délaissant les lèvres, Roy alla explorer le cou de sa bien aimée. Celle-ci avait complètement oubliée ses résolutions et se laissait totalement aller aux baisers et caresses de son amant qui la faisait fondre. Déconnecté de la réalité. La blonde entreprit d'enlever la chemise du brun, puis se mit sur lui en lui disant d'un air dominatrice : « j'aime pas être passive », ce qui fit rire Roy : « je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer ».

2 heures plus tard :

Nu dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Riza se demandait s'il y aurait du, car une fois au Qg ils ne pourraient faire comme bon leur semblait.

- tu regrettes ? demanda The fire alchémist

- tu sais bien que non

- mais tu te poses des questions sur notre retour.

- Oui.

- Ne t'en fais pas tant qu'on est ensemble on risque rien.

Que dire devant une telle déclaration d'amour, ils s'aimaient qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien faire a l'armée après tout il avait peut être raison. Rassurer le lieutenant se leva et s'habilla.

- tu fais quoi ? demanda le brun

- faut bien rentrer non

- tu pourrais rester un peu plus longtemps avec moi

- j'ai toute une vie pour rester avec toi dans un lit.

- dis comme ca !

Elle alla chercher le téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau.

- allo vous êtes bien au quartier général de central

- havoc c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye

- lieutenant vous allez bientôt rentrer ?

- ba justement on est coincé, notre voiture n'a plus d'essence, vous pouvez venir nous chercher.

- Oui nous arrivons vous êtes où ?

- A une centaine de kilomètre de notre point d'arrivée, vous verrez la voiture en panne vous continuez pendant 10 km en direction du nord et vous arriverez a une petite maison nous sommes la, je vous préviens il y a une tempête de neige.

- Pas de problème, on sera la demain.

- Au revoir havoc

- Au revoir lieutenant Hawkeye

Elle retourna dans la maison et reporta à son colonel la conversation.

- très bien, dit celui ci, maintenant pour coincée le générale il suffit de faire parler le prisonnier.

- Oui mais personne ne croira un criminel qui accuse quelqu'un d'important comme un générale.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, j'en fais mon affaire, annonça-t-il en l'embrassant

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Roy alla dans la salle de bain, et réveilla le malfrat.

- tu sais que tu risque gros pour avoir attaquer un militaire, dit Roy

- je sais mais le général m'a promit de m'aider

- et tu le crois il va faire passer sa carrière avant tout, tu n'es qu'un point dans son jeu.

- Qui me dit que tu dis la vérité ?

- Réfléchit ton cher général n'a plus de nouvelles de toi et pourtant personne n'est venu te libérer, tu t'es fait avoir mon gars.

- Et tu veux quoi ?

- Parles dis moi tout ce que tu sais et devant un juge tu fera la même chose, en plus il nous faut des preuves, tu dois sûrement en avoir.

- Et en échange j'aurais quoi ?

- Une remise de peine, peut être même que tu seras libre. (ouais enfin fo pas rêver non plus)

- D'accord, le général est un homoculus mais il n'est pas le plus puissant, ils ont un chef, dante je crois. Et ils veulent la pierre philosophale.

- D'accord et comment je fais pour le coincer ?

- Le portable on verra que j'ai fait plusieurs fois son numéro.

- Bradley n'est pas assez stupide pour que tu composes le numéro de son bureau, ca ne marchera pas.

- J'ai plusieurs documents sur toi et ta jolie lieutenant, ils sont confidentiels. Seul un général pourrait les sortir

- Il fera croire qu'on lui avait volé

- Dans ce cas je sais ce qu'il reste a faire, tout les homoculus ont une marque, enlève lui son cache œil et tu verras.

- Son cache œil ?

- Oui, la tu es sur de le coincer.

- Merci pour ta coopération.

Et il le laissa.

- alors ? demanda Riza

Il ne répondit pas et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant

- on va pouvoir s'en débarrasser.

Cette fois ci c'est elle qui lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant, puis elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Elle avait un peu trop brusque pour son bras.

- tu as encore mal ?

- oui un peu.

- Viens dans mes bras je vais de réparer.

Apres une séance de câlinage, ils allèrent manger.

Le lendemain le lieutenant havoc arriva et ils purent repartirent, le procès de hariku eut lieu la semaine suivante, le général fut arrêter et Roy passa général.

2 mois plus tard, Riza entra dans le bureau de son général préférer.

- ma chérie tu viens me rendre visite, dit il en l'embrassant

- Roy j'ai quelque chose a te dire, annonça t elle en baissant la tête

- Il s'appelle comment, demanda tristement le brun

- justement je ne sais pas comment l'appeler je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Roy je suis enceinte de toi

- C'est génial, dit il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la faisant tournoyer, je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Il s'appellera Roy junior

- Non c'est trop laid

- Comment ca c'est trop laid ?

- C'est pire que robert, se moqua t elle

- Tu vas voir si c'est pire que robert.

Et il l'embrassa furieusement, avant de l'allonger par terre.

- Roy ?

- hum

- tu devrais peut être fermer la porte !

- oups.

FIN

Voila c'est fini j'espère que vous avez aimez la fin. Moi je me suis bien amuser a la faire cette fic et j'en une autre dans la tête. Je vous remercie pour tous vos encouragements.

Gros bisous

Rukia-san.


End file.
